


What A Strange World..

by Flakey_Dreams



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, One Piece
Genre: :)), Angst, Author hasn't caught up with everyone yet, Basically the characters in PMMM & the world of one piece, Confusion, Crossover, How Do I Tag, I'll think about it, I'm not sure if I'll add romance..., I've never brainstormed this hard, Inspired by a FF.net fanfic, Like really slow, Madoka-centered at first, Multi, Slow Build, Strawhat crew & Magical girls, Temporary Amnesia, The soul gem system is being thought upon.. My brain hurts, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, You know there's gon be angst here because come on it's madoka magica ;) ×, confused author, confused madoka, eh, oh well that's the beauty of writing a story, pre timeskip, so they'll be watching the series as well as write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakey_Dreams/pseuds/Flakey_Dreams
Summary: A One piece x Madoka Magica fanficMadoka sees her life flash before her eyes as the curtains closed in on her. Now awake in a strange vessel aboard some strange people, Madoka finds herself in a daze as she couldn't remember what had happened to her. Her friends are nowhere to be found and Kyubey is strangely absent. Will she be able to rise up from her amnesia and find her friends? Or will she be tossed overboard by these pirates once she is of no use to them?A fun little crossover! Because who doesn't like that? Seriously, I'm gon be combining 2 franchises in to an obscure crossover, you know it's gonna be sh*tty.





	1. "Nice to meet'cha, Pinky!"

**Author's Note:**

> At first I was only messing with the idea, and created sort of a crack fic. But then I sort of created this story somehow? It turned out to be a lot of fun, and a challenge to better my writing to make it not.. Y'know crappy. I'm still kinda figuring out how I should push the story, but I sort of have an idea of what I want to do :))
> 
> Anyways, sorry if anyone seems OOC or weird, tell me if there's repition or if my descriptions are too boring, constructive criticism is always welcomed!
> 
> I do NOT own One piece or Puella magi madoka magica, they belong to their respective owners.

Madoka could remember a faint pain in her chest. She clutched the fabric that was covered in a coat of violet red on her chest. She could feel her own heart pounding, and beating angrily at her ribs. She stumbled back and gasped searching for the air that had been knocked out of her lungs.

 

Before she knew what had happened, the rough and cold concrete embraced her body quite suddenly. Or maybe she fell towards it instead. If that were the case then she'd felt the great distance of the impact. Either way she'd tried to claw and grab a hold on what litle life she had left, but it all ended as she saw the curtains closing on her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Madoka woke up with a jolt. Her body shot upright, followed by a gasp. Her awakening seem to be too sudden, seeing as she startled both herself, and the figures around her.

 

She could hear some gasps echoing around her. Her eyes opened a bit, she was tempted to close it back up again due to the blinding light that shone on her eyes. Nevertheless she pried them open slightly, her vision was a little foggy since she had just woken up, and she just realized that her bangs had been wet the entire time, or rather, all of her had been faily damp, with her uniform sticking closely to her skin. Her eyes strained, and she briefly closed them again.

"... Yo! You awake?" I heard someone yell suddenly from above me.

 

My eyes shot open, and the first thing I saw was a gigantic--, _face_?! Admittedly, I was quite startled as my body shot upright, bashing someone's forehead in the process.

"ow, ow, Ow.." You both mumbled while holding your foreheads. I whined a bit in pain as my body stumbled back a bit from the force.

As I was prepared to face and blurt out an apology to my victim, I opened my eyes again. I looked around the wooden floor, seeing lots of weaponry and barrels laid about.

My eyes travel higher to the wooden beam that stood high above me, it had some places which were patched up by metal. On top of it was a sail which-- _wait_... 

 _'W-w-where the heck am I?!'_ My head frantically turned left and right, as if I was a deer being caught by headlights. I had just began to notice the strangers that had also been aboard om this ship.. Or whatever this might be.

 

I looked ahead to the stranger that I had the courtesy of accidentally injuring. He looked... _mad_..? Whatever it was, adrenaline had already started to get to me. As my body ran on instict, my legs shot myself up and I backed away, hiding behind the wooden beam behind me. The boy's voice still reached my ears, but he didn't follow me at least.

"Ow, ow, ow. Jeez lady, I was only saying hi.." I heard him whine. My back was pressed against the wooden surface of the beam, as my shadow hid under the looming shade of the intimidating sail. When I take a a closer look, the sail showed a faint shadow of what looks to be a picture of a large skull with a straw hat.

I gaped at the symbol that gracefully fluttered by.

 _'S-skull? A pirate skull?! Don't tell me_..' I shook my head in disbelief.

 

I heard a sigh behind me. "Well, you scared her off, idiot. I think waking up to your rubber face in the morning wouldn’t be such a pleasant sight" I heard a girl grumble behind me. It didn’t take long until the girl and the boy before started to bicker back and forth, with a few others joining in their little dispute.

 

My lips were trembling a bit, both from fear and the cold. Speaking of cold, I stared down at my clothes pitifully as they were soaked to the bone. I lifted my soggy sleeve and smelt it.

 _'Bleegh..'_  My nose crinkled and my expression contorts in to one of disgust. _I smell like fish and seawater._.

I lifted my head and my gaze followed forwards. Ahead of me, I saw some stairs on either sides of a wooden wall. It looked like it led to an upper deck.

 

The slight rocking of the floor startles me for a second, as I find myself slightly stumbling from the unexpected movement. I turned my head and faced the railings on the side of this ship. I gazed at the dark blue color of the sea as it flows against eachother. It makes me wonder how I made it out without having any recollection as to how I got here. I closed my eyes in frustration.

' _... I really can't remember anything._.' I thought bitterly. My legs are shaking from the cold, my stockings were wet and my shoes were nowhere to be found..

Before I knew it, my knees finally gave up on holding my weight, as my back slipped down on the rough wood. I just stared dejectedly at the wooden boards below me.

' _Why am I even here? When I'm supposed to be._.' My mind is telling me that I have to get back to something, I feel like I was supposed to be someone important..? 

I shook my head in denial, my nose crinkles as I narrow my eyes. There's a nagging feeling that's just chewing at my mind; it's that I'm forgetting something important.

My mind wanders off as I closed my eyes trying to remember anything. My face scrunches up as I get deeper in to thought.

So far, I remember fragments of memories, voices, and some faces I recognize..

 

 

 

> _"Come on, Madoka. I'll.."_
> 
> _"Jeez Madoka, just ignore tha... Mura'_
> 
> _"Madoka, don't ..."_
> 
> _"If you feel like... For the sake of the universe.."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_... 'I feel like_**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_there's..._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Something, **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_.....I'm supposed to do._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_…I feel like there's_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **_Something_ ** **_..._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_I'm supposed to be, _ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ** _Something, that's bigger than_** all ** _of us.'_ **

 

 

.

.

.

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hello there, I'm sorry for the rather startling awakening before.." Someone chimed behind me.

 

I heard a little thump, assuming that the person took a seat next me. My mind was a little preoccupied though, seeing as I hadn't noticed the person that was literally right next to me. My forehead rests on to of my knees as I held my hands around my figure, hunching in to a little ball. The woman stays silent for a second.

“I hope you don’t mind if I took a seat beside you." She hummed. "Don't worry, they won’t hurt you. At least if you don’t give them a reason to.” She simply added.

 

I kept my head on my knees, with my head facing down. Her voice was quite soothing, and I find myself feeling strangely at ease at hearing her talk. The air felt warm today, and I could smell the faint odor of salt. The women remained in her spot, but left me in silence, not saying another word.

 

She sat in a respectable distance away from me. This little silence is nice... Apart from the distant words being exchanged behind our little pillar, the only sounds I could hear were the splashes of the water that crashed against the walls of the ship, creating a gentle rocking to the vessel.

My head lifted up a bit, and my face graced the woman with a calm and blissful expression. Her presence alone made me forget about my troubles, and I felt strangely peaceful around her.

She reminds me of someone..

 

 

 

> _“That was close wasn’t it? But don’t worry you’re safe now..”_

 

"Oh, well I was just..." I started off bashfully, facing her while rubbing the back of my head. As I was just about to continue, my eyes opened. And, that was when UI had taken the woman's presence in to realization. 

I found myself frozen on the spot. The woman only faced me with a kind closed-eye smile.

We shared another moment of silence together, as my mind took some time to get caught up with my current situation. After a moment **\---** ..or two, I closed my mouth that was hanging open, and stayed silent.

I observed her, as she hadn't made an attempt to hurt -- or even do anything to me. Yet.

...

She looked nice enough, and she'd been quite patient with my reluctance on answering her. I decided to loosen up a biy and let my shoulders relax. But, I still pulled my knees closer to my chest, pulling up a feeble attempt at defende. "Y-yeah. I don't mind." I tried to crack a smile at her.

She seemed relieved at me coming out slowly.

“Phew, I'm glad you’re not as apprehensive as before.. Anyways, are you feeling better now?” The ravenette sighed. Now that I look at her, I noticed she had long jet black hair that extended somewhere below her shoulders, She had a fringe that was long enough to reach the top of her eys. She wore a comfy brown wool sweater that hugged her figure slightly, as well as purple leggings that had some sort of diamond patterns decorating the sides of her thighs.

“Y-yeah, I guess.” I sighed with exhaustion. My eyes cast down, staring idly at the puddle of water beneath me. She didn’t seem to mind my lack of enthusiasm as she just smiled all the same.

“Well, that’s great. Let me introduce myself, I am Nico Robin. You could call me Robin.” Robin flashed a small smile at me again. I return her gesture a bit more weakly. “Well.. I am Kaname Madoka. P-pleased to meet you... Robin-san.” I replied in a more confident tone, lowering my knees. I put my hand forward, slowly opening my hand for her to shake. She takes my cold hands with a smile.

In the background, I can still hear the voices still bickering back and forth.  _These guys are really something.._ I thought with amusement.

 

Feeling a bit curious, I peeked out carefully from the side of the wooden beam, peering at the spacious deck. I can see a little furry animal with a comically large hat on top of it’s head, he looked to be hiding from the chaos like I am.

The next person I noticed was a copper haired lady who stood high on her feet, unwavering as she had someone in her clutches. In her grasp was the raven haired boy who's currently facing against the wrath of this scary lady. I gasped and ducked my head at a leg that flung towards me. Taking a closer look, the boy's limbs are flying and stretching everywhere without following some any of structure. Beside the duo, I can see an unbelievably tall blond man who stood near the railing of the ship. Lighting up a cigarette that was in his hand, the smoke writhed and flew up in the air before disappearing. What startled me about this man was how he turned his head right at my direction. He stayed silent and I could see him while muttering something inaudible to me.

 

' _Those people are scary..'_ I thought with sweaty palms. as I hid my head behind the pillar again.

After deciding that it was safe, I peeked out again to do more look-out. Near the door on the second floor, I could see that there was also a man with green hair who was sleeping against a wall.

“Hmm, Robin-san.. Are those.. Your friends?” I asked curiously, feeling impressed by her strange yet, interesting friends in front of me.

 

"Shishishi, they sure are! Right Robi--- OW!” The voice shrieked as my head shot back behind the beam, hitting someone else yet again. Both me and the loud boy held our heads in pain while whining.

 

"Ow, lady. That huurts..” The boy called in in agony while laying back down. The top of his forehead now has 2 massive bumps that are swelling red. I glared weakly at him, feeling the guilt of bashing his skull right after.

“Y-you were the one who decided to sneak up on me in the first place, ow..” I mumbled back quietly, while rubbing the back of my head slowly.

My attention was caught by the musical laughter beside us. I turned my head towards the laughter that was coming from Robin who was clearly amused by our little ecounter. After her laughter died down, she stood up. Standing beside the boy with the strawhat who miraculously got right up again from the recoil.

She cleared her throat. “Kaname-san. This is our captain, Luffy. Or, as people like to call him: Strawhat Luffy”

 

“Hey, Pinky. That was a pretty nice hit! Nice to meet’cha!” Luffy snickered while holding out his hand for me to take. I sat in silence looking at his hands, and blinking a few times. I took a hold of his large hand as he pulled me up in  _one **Pull---**_

 I yelped in suprise as my hand was thrusted forward with such a force that's enough to knock the wind out of my lungs. “Huff. You’re really strong”

He only snickered while my patting my back,  _hard. I'm starting to think that the boy doesn't know his own strength._

“Shishishsi So where are you from?” Luffy asked with a large grin.

 

I opened my mouth to answer, but my mind went blank. Which is strange since I already knew the answer, but I got this nagging feeling that I’ve forgotten also something important. Perhaps something that was related to it? My brow furrows trying to think.

Either way, the boy was still waiting for my answer while tilting his head. 

Flustered, I stammered over myself, trying to form a coherent sentence. 

“Ah, well.. Um.. F-First of all, My name isn't Pinky!" I protested. The strawhat boy just brushed me off though,

"Just answer the question already, weird lady!"

I sighed at the alternate name. In the end just chose not to make him more angry and get to the point.

"Where I came from? I came from the city if Mitakihara...” I finally spoke up, adding a smile in the end.

".. And where might this be?" Their silence greets me as I asked that question. 

Robin had her hand on her chin, while Luffy tilts his head questioningly. I gulped while my smile becomes tighter. I nervously glanced at the ground due to their excessive staring, and confusion on their silence.

Both of them seem strangely quiet about this, and surprisingly even the loud boy. 

Eventually, Luffy just narrowed his eyes at me.

"Mitaa-ki-haa-raa?" He drawled out the name while arching an eyebrow. "The heck's that?"

I looked at him in suprise. ' _Sure it's not the most popular of places. But why'd he have to say it like that'_ I thought with a frown.

 

Looking at Robin, she still stayed silent while humming in thought. Luffy popped up with another question

"... Ooh!! Where's that!? Is it anywhere in the grand line?! Or in the east to north blue?!" The boy had an excited grin on his face; like a child who had just discovered something new.

He also kept mentioning these weird names; Like the grandline or the east blue and north blue. _'What the heck is wrong with this guy?'_

"Um..." I replied unsure. 

I looked down again, staring at the wooden boards below me. I put a hand on top of my wet forehead, as I stared confused. 

 _'How did I get here? Where is this place? Why am I on a ship? Why are these people so weird?'_ As I think more about it, more questions begin to pop in my head. From all these questions my face contorts in to a small frown as my brows furrow. ‘ _What is going on?’_

 "Is there something you'd like to ask Kaname-san?" Robin snaps me out of my daze.

“Uh, no. I mean yeah!" I sputtered, struggling with my choice of words.

"It's just…” I paused for a bit. 

".. Well.. what _are_ you guys? I mean... Are you some fishing boat? Or patrol officers?" I finished nervously while taking a step back. As I looked up, Luffy only has more questions that he wanted to ask. “Huh? Whad’dya mean?”

I fiddled with the hem of my skirt.

“Well.. Robin-san.. When you said that.. Luffy-san was your captain.. What do you mean.. Exactly?” My hand reached out to rub my cheek awkwardly.

“Hmm?” Both of them looked at me. Luffy turned his head to Robin, as if asking for her input. She seemed a bit dumbfounded at my question too.

 

Eventually, she faced me with a smile on her face. “Well, Kaname-san..” She started.

“We are Pirates.” Robin declared calmly. My eyes went wide at her statement, and my jaw practically hit the ground.

 “P-p-pirates?!” I gasped, and stepped back warily, holding my hands over my cheeks too. Seeing their faces, it seemed as if they were expecting this. 

It made me even nervous as I gulped down the saliva in my mouth. “You don’t mean.. Like the ones who steal treasures a-and kills people who has treasure -- and makes people walk the plank are you!?” I listed with a  scared face.

Luffy looked at me weirdly.

“Whaat? No way weird lady!” Luffy said with a grin. “Why would I do that to my friends? Well, the stealing treasure part is sort of accurate. Besides, that's Nami's job!” He laughs whole heartedly, while holding the top of his straw hat.

 

Robin smiles at this fondly, as she let out a small chuckle. “What he says is true, Kaname-san, we aren't the type to be acting out some of the atrocities that the marines accused us of.” She said reassurigly. 

_'Th-These guys are really pirates. What the heck have I gotten myself in to?!'_

I could hear some voices nearing us, the voice of the lady with copper became clearer as I saw her hair and her face peeking out behind the wooden pillar to face us.

 

Her face had a scowl while looking at the poor boy, but it contorts to a more neutral expression once she spots me. “Oh, hey kid. Glad you’re alive or whatever.” She smiled at me, though my body sort of shivered from head to toe under her watchful gaze. I greet her back politely with a smile, albeit a bit nervous.

 

This lady looks like someone who I shouldn’t mess with. “Ooh, Nami! Did you see that crate before? I wonder what could be inside it.. Maybe food, or meat?” Luffy trailed off at the girl. 

 

I caught sight of her expression and my eyes jumped open at the intensity of her gaze. “Hey Nami, why’s your face all dark and—”

 

_**BONK!** _

 

I flinched back in surprise as her fist met in contact with the poor boy’s head, leaving a comically large bump on his head. She clearly hadn’t stop her assault yet, when she reached for Luffy’s neck. I could only watch in horror as the lady began to strangle the young captain.

It looked absolutely clear that she had the intention of committing homicide at this very moment. My gaze wanders to Robin as she stared at the scene with a calm, yet knowing expression.

 

“idiot! You were the one who let it get eaten by the sea king! Along with any treasure there might be inside it. “

“U-uh, Nami why’re you so mad?” The boy asked with a constricted voice.

“WELL MAYBE IT’S THE FACT THAT YOU ATE ALL OF OUR FOOD AND LET THOSE STUPID PIRATES TAKE ALL OUR SUPLIES.” The copper haired lady half screamed-half cried. She shook the boy vigorously, until;

“Stop it both of you! Why are you fighting? Aren’t you all friends?!” I shrieked loudly, as I tried to get between the two. Nami had her hands on Luffy’s neck, as his head just flails around everywhere. He makes weird comical sounds for someone who's about to be strangled to death. I was absolutely horror-struck a his neck started to stretch.

 

Everyone was silent, as I shrieked out.

 

Nami was caught off guard as her iron-vice grip started to falter a bit, apparently this was Luffy’s chance as he knocked her hands off of his neck and swiftly stood behind Robin, wwho stostood aand watched this whole endeavor with a calm face.

“Will you all shut up?” I heard an intimidatingly deep voice boom behind me. I joined Robin’s side in a flash as I saw a green haired man who walked in the scene. He looked at each and every one of us with an exasperated expression.

“I’m trying to get some sleep” The man grumbled, as he turned on his heel ready to go back to his supposed nap.

"You already went to sleep for the last couple of hours idiot!" Nami screeched angrily at the green head. She looked almost dejected as she slid down to her knees.  _She looks like she's been having a bad day.._

I turned my gaze over tl the man’s back as he walked away, on his side 3 swords were perked in their cased, each of them rattling every time the green haired man took a step. The blades look pretty lengthy, extending down until they’re almost touching the floor

 

‘ _Wait.. Swords?_ ’ I thought nervously.

“Uhm, t-those swords aren’t… They aren’t the real thing.. Are they?” I questioned while pointing at the man. This envokes another snicker from Luffy.

“Shishishi They sure are, weird lady! They’re the real thing!” Luffy puffed out enthusiastically from beside Robin. 

Then, out of the corner of my eye.. Something at the back of the beam caught my attention. I could see a little brown fluffy patch of fur just about poking out from the side. Eventually, it stuck his head out to observe the situation. It’s round eyes widened as it saw me, he had the most peculiar top hat with antlers and ears. It’s body was small and was covered with fur. It wore also wore little shorts, as it stood up perfectly fine on it’s two feet. Though, the most peculiar thing about this creature was it’s blue nose.

I gasped “It’s Rudolph with a blue nose?!” While pointing at the thing. It’s face was shocked at my declaration. But then, it suddenly puffed out angrily, as it jumped up and down flailing it’s arms and legs.

 

“Who are you calling rudolph you—“ I jumped at the creature’s outburst, slightly taken aback and slightly contemplating werther I should laugh or not. Apparently, Luffy beat me to it as he clutched his stomach while cackling loudly.

The reindeer marched forward with an angry gaze. “Luffy, it’s not funny!!” It screeched angrily and flailed it’s arms at Luffy. As for him, he was doubling over, now clutching his stomach. 

The little reindeer was about to say something else, when it glanced at my direction. “Oh.. You’re awake miss.. how are you feeling?” It said with a smile on it’s face.

 _Well that was a quick change of demeanor_... I thought nervously. Seeing as the little reindeer was still waiting for my answer, I spoke up. “W-well… I feel a bit wet and cold. B-but other than that I’m fine.”

 

I flashed a small smile at the little reindeer. It smiles back, relieved. “Well, that’s great miss. I was quite worried about your condition, since you’ve been out there for quite a while..” It mumbled while marching forward in front of me.

Seeing as this reindeer was in the mood for questions I took the opportunity to ask it something. “W.. what happened to me?” I finally asked while gripping my soaked skirt.

The reindeer hummed. “Oh, you were found overboard miss. You appeared to be laying on top of what looks to be a crate.” It explained. “Our crew were sailing towards an island to get some stocks and suplies when we spotted you. You were unconscious, and you were all alone without anyone else out here. That’s just disaster waiting to happen.”

 I gulped nervously at it's words.

“Behind you was a large sea king that looked like it was about to swallow you whole..” I dread at the possible future of me living in something’s stomach.

 

“But, luckily our captain managed to pull you on aboard our ship. The crate wasn’t so lucky though.” It sighed with a smile as it looked up to me. Nami seemed to be bummed out at the mention of the crate, mumbling about how it could’ve had something useful in it.

 

' _A crate? I wonder what could’ve been inside it._.' I thought with a frown.

“Anyways, miss. You need to change in to something drier, otherwise you’ll catch a cold. You could explain about your situation after.” The little reindeer declared, as it trotted away from aall of us, towards a door on the other side of this ship. As the door closes in with a small thud, the captai chimed in again;

“That’s our doctor; Chopper. He’s an amazing doctor by the way, so don’t you worry he’ll get you patched up.” He grins while adjusting his hat.

 

“Oh okay.” I smiled a bit. I felt a little push from behind me, making me tumble forward. I looked behind me to see who could’ve knocked me forward.

Turns out, I was met with the sight of a stretchy arm that belonged to none other than the boy.

“Anyways, you should follow chopper for now.” He snickered with a large grin, Robin chuckling in to her hand beside the raven haired boy.

 _'These people are strange'_ I thought with a sigh. 

I made my way from the wooden beam, following the way the little reindeer went. Ahead, I saw 2 doors; one on the upper floor, and one on the bottom floor that stood right in front of me.

 

 _'I think the little reindeer went…_ I stood silently, observing the two doors. I sighed pitifully, knowing that I had no idea where to go. In the end, I took my chances and went with the one on the bottom.

Entering the room, there were lots of barrels in sight. There was a hefty looking canon to the left, and a cabinet that was opened slightly beside it.

 

Lo, and behold, I saw Chopper carrying a sweater and some shorts. Once he spotted me he waved, motioning me to come with his hooves. “Here miss, this is only temporary as you’ll dry off your new clothes. In the meantime, you could come in the bathroom and help yourself to a bath.” The reindeer pointed towards the door.

 

"Oh, thank you doctor.” You smiled at him while he hands you the pile of clothes in his hands.

“Oh, you big dummy. Flattery won’t get you anywhere..” The reindeer mumbled happily  while rubbing the back of his head. He was wobbling side to side, doing a sort of flustered dance…

 

**_huh?_ **

I could only stare in confusion.

After a moment, Chopper's expression seem to revert back in to a serious one.  “Oh miss. Let me tell you something important. When you’re done with using the bathtub don’t forget to wipe it with the rubber wiper that’s been provided somewhere near the near.”

“Huh, why’s that?” I tilted my head questioningly.

“Let’s just say.. she hates moisture.” Chopper answered vaguely.

 

...

.. Ah.. He must be talking about the copper haired lady.

 _She certainly seems scary_ I shuddered.

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks again Chopper.” He nods at me, and turnt to leave the room, leaving me to do my business. I headed inside the bathroom and locked the door with a click.

_Click!_


	2. "I think you should talk with the other crew too"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madoka talks with most of the crew, she confirms that they are, indeed, one of the most strangest people she's ever met.

After a nice shower, I made sure to clean up after myself, like the reindeer instructed. I managed to wash my previously wet clothes, so that it wouldn’t stink when I hung them somewhere in the bathroom.

I sighed letting my hair fall on my shoulders, my pink ribbons in hand as I exited the bathroom. A noise at the other side of the room startled me. I could hear some shuffling as well some grunting.

There, I saw the copper haired lady sorting out some barrels while audibly grumbling. I stopped dead in my tracks as I stared nervously at the back of Nami's head

“Uh, Hello Nami-san..” I greeted her nervously. She turned her head towards me, and I flinched when her gaze met my eyes. “Oh, hey kid.” She mumbled as she went back to focus on her job. She honestly looked so tired, her eyes looked exhausted and she had a small frown the entire time.

' _She must've had a rough day.._ ' I thought with a frown. 

Conflicted on what I should say, I only stood silently watching the girl. My hair was a bit damp, but it was dry enough to the point where it wouldn’t wetten the clothes under it.

I could subtly see a tick mark growing slowly on her, as she clearly looked uncomfortable by my staring. Just as I was about to open my mouth, she snapped

“You know you could scram kid.” She expressed harshly, making me jump at her sharp tone. I pursed my lips, and exited the room, thinking it'd be wise to oblige the woman’s request. Stepping outside of the room, the atmosphere feels so much lighter. 

I took a deep intake of breath and closed the door behind me with a soft thud.

“Hello Kaname-san.” Someone called out to me. I turned my head towards the source of the voice. I see the one and only Robin sitting down, with a book on her lap. Her legs were crossed as she looked from her book.

"Hello, Robin-san.” Greeting her back with a relieved smile, I sent out a small wave.

"What are you doing here?” I asked while sliding down beside her, I took a glance at the cover of her book.

_**'Historic discoveries from xxx-xxx’** _

 

"Oh, I’m just reading my book.” She simply answered.

“Are you interested in those stuff?” I asked while leaning in a bit closer to the book.

She hummed in approval, before putting a hand under her chin. “Actually, I'm not sure if I've told you this, but I'm this ship’s archaeologist.” She smiled while flipping to another page.

"Waah! Archaeologist? That’s so cool!" My face lit up as my hands clasped together, I was intrigued about all this. 

“So, Robin-san, If you’re the archaeologist, and Luffy-san is the.. Er.. Captain of your crew, then what about the others?"

She chuckled at my enthusiasm. “Hmm, well Nami; the redhead you saw before is our navigator. Zoro; the green haired man who’s sleeping…”

She pointed to the man who was fast asleep on the ship’s railings.

“.. Is our swordsman; Sanji, the blond haired man is our chef. Usopp, the man with the long nose, is our sniper."

"And Chopper; the little reindeer you saw before is our doctor.” She listed.

Robin went over pretty much everyone except for this “Usopp” that I have yet to meet.

She has this look of fondness as she tells me about her crewmates. _They must be close then._

"Ah… I see..” I nodded along. It was sort of unbelievable, knowing that these people had some strange specialties. I mean, when does the time come when you get to meet a sniper, or a swordsman! 

“You seem to be excited at hearing some basic knowledge.." I paused.

"H-huh? Basic knowledge?" Gawking at her slightly, I asked.

She didn't answer me right away. For a moment, I sort of panicked from her lack of response.

"..I’m assuming that your knowledge of pirates and seas have been wiped, am I right?” She estimated.

I had a bit of difficulty trying to gather my words together. And so, I tried to tell the truth?

“W..well to tell you the truth.. Not _necessarily..?”_ I said with a raise of intonation at the end.

Robin glances at me with a questioning look, urging me to go on.

“It’s just..” I paused. “I have a feeling that.. My life was a _whole_ lot different than this”

“You have a feeling?” She stated again.

“No, I mean yeah..” Shaking my head, I closed my eyes trying to collect my thoughts.

“I mean, I was in school, with a couple of people. And I lived in Mitakihara city”

“Ah, your home town. Was it not?” I hummed and nodded to her answer. I pulled my knees up, pressing them against my chest.

“There isn’t anything about pirates or seas there..” I trailed off.

“Even though I‘m sure I’ve never been in this... Crazy  _Sea-hole..”_ Robin chuckles at the name.

“I can’t help but… Feel like I’m forgetting some things... about my old life too.”

_Sa..ya..a faced the girl with grief. My vision was focused on the pavement below me. My ears rang with the distant sounds of the trains, rushing above the train tracks with loud clicks and the sound of the running engine._

_She was screaming something to the transfer student, but her words seem to blur together in to gibberish sounds. The next day was never the same, it felt as if we were in a whole other world. The faces stayed the same, the buildings weren’t any different. But that was what made it so sad, it seemed as if we were the only ones who knew. We had gotten lunch that day, Mitakihara malls were crowded with people discussing about their holidays. I had forgotten about my book somewhere….._

_It just didn’t feel right. No one knew about her disappearance. Hom..a said that it wasn’t common to find cases like these. Most of the time they fought alone, with only themselves that they could rely on if they were at the end of their life spans. It was chilling at how knowing she was._

_I asked her something._

_I couldn’t remember what it was._

_She just looked at me in the eyes. The only thing I remembered thinking was just how unfair this was. She’d willing to give up everything for us She was good, she wanted to save people._

_Ho…. Replied with something._

_I hadn’t remembered what it was._

_Her lips were moving, but my ears could barely stand the silence._

 

“…llo? Kaname-san?” I was pulled out of my thoughts when Robin called out to me.

“Oh.. Robin-san sorry for trailing off..” I said sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. She glanced at me with an unreadable emotion, before sighing with a small smile.

“Hmm, it’s fine Kaname-san.” Robin pats my shoulder reassuringly

I fiddled with hands as neither of us had said another word. It was quiet on the ship, as the sails expanded with the wind blowing against it. From here I could see the pirate skull more clearly. I had also taken notice of the flag with the same symbol, located on top of the mast which held the sail. The symbol gave an aura of intimidation as it fluttered in the wind.

_'... I still can't get over the fact that I'm on.. A pirate ship of all things..'_

The sail was facing to the front of the ship, with a bunch ropes attached from the top of the mast to both sides of the ship. There were even canons, big  _steel_ canons. Made for.. Attacking?

“Ne, Kaname-san. I think you should talk around with each of the other crew members here.” Robin suggested suddenly, catching me off guard for a second. “Huh?”

She chuckled lightly, lifting her eyes away from her book. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll discover something about yourself.”

I sighed “.. So you do think I’m crazy don't you?” I mumbled dejectedly. She laughed a bit as she faced me with a kind smile. She pats my shoulder again.

"Quite the contrary, Kaname-san. If you really believe so, then I could show you some cases that I find similar” She explained. I only sent her a questioning glance.

“It isn’t common, but I’ve heard of stories similar to yours hidden in lost journals, newspapers and even history books.” She flipped on to another page in her book, this time the page held a piece of article that looked tattered and worn out.

Unfolding the piece of paper, Robin pointed at a paragraph, I tilted my head and moved closer to the book. On the headlines I see the Title _**The case of the Devil Gem**_. Written in bold black letters.

The words on this paper look a bit worn out, and the ink is starting to rub off, leaving some of the words to be faded. This must've been from long ago..

“Most of the paper is just marine propaganda, but this particular case is what intrigues me the most.” Robin chimed thoughtfully, as my eyes hovered over the newspaper.

 

_… confiscated the mysterious gem. The devil gem was an artifact found from a wandering nomad located in the west blue. Some witnesses had answered that the woman was a part of a pirate crew before being separated to wander aimlessly. The woman was deemed ill, as she seemed to have trouble with her memories and claimed that she was from a different world. The investigators had dismissed the claim, suggesting the use of false play, to get them off track._

_The woman had an abnormality with her devil fruit, allowing her to switch her outer garments, whilst using her powers. Though, from further unwarranted investigation, they have claimed that gem had massive amounts of energy; with strange attributes and qualities that had been linked towards her devil fruit powers, and the strange stamina she gained when fought in the midst of the battle. There had been rumors about the investigation, none of which has yet to be confirmed._

_The woman has been secured and has gone through further interrogation, with no additional claims. Strangely enough, the woman had lost her life in the middle of the interrogation suddenly. Leaving investigators perplexed at the given case._

_One of the lead researchers of the unwarranted investigation; claimed that the mysterious gem had been given to the woman from “Cube-A”. No evidence has been found to support the claim, as the case had been dropped completely. The woman's body was...._

 

I finished reading the last paragraph with a shudder, my eyes casted down the paper with a sad gaze. _That's horrible.. The woman had to endure so much pain and suffering while she was there_

“You know, there were even rumors that they could hear the wailing of the woman from the research at very late at night.” I heard her talk thoughtfully. I turned to look at her with a face.

"Robin-s-san.. How do you know that?"

Robin just gave me a smile as she chuckled. “I’m not trying to scare you Kaname-san. Sorry if it felt that way. But it’s certainly a odd case.” _~~She dodged the question.~~_ ~~~~She answered vaguely and laughed softly in to her hand.

Her tone seemed so normal at addressing the case, it honestly made me shudder. ‘ _Robin-san could be quite scary sometimes'_ I thought with sweat dropping down my cheek.

Her head raised to meet my gaze, while the corners of her lips tugged upwards. “Anyways, I'm not pushing you away or anything. I really think you should take a look around and talk with the others about your expirience.” She suggested while pointing a finger towards the sleeping swordsman as a suggestion.

“Who knows? Maybe you’ll remember something along the way, or maybe you'll find something worth to keep here in this world."

"In the mean time, I hope you’ll have luck in recovering from your amnesia.” Robin smiled, as she went back to her book.

Nodding, I bowed my head down in front of her “O.. Okay. Thank you Robin-sa—”

“Just call me Robin Kaname-san.” She insisted to me. My head jumped up in surprise, I was a bit reluctant, seeing as it would be inappropriate to address her like that. But, in the end, I complied with her wishes; under one condition.

“T-then you’ll call me Madoka.” I said with a wide smile.

 

I parted ways with Robin as she went back to reading her book. I decided to look around for more of the crew like Robin suggested .

_'I could help them in the mean time_..’. After all, they’ve treated me kindly so far, and I couldn't help but look at these strange people with wonder. They all felt so strange and out of the ordinary..

I headed off straight towards the steps on the other side of the ship. I stepped on the wooden steps in front of me, my hand gripping the top of the railings as I advanced upwards. The wooden planks creaked a bit as I walked on top of them.

There was sunlight that shone on my figure, blinding my eyes as I reached out a hand to block it’s rays. The deck had a bit of a yellow hue from the sunlight that had been reflected off of the vast sea. The sun's light had gotten a tiny bit dimmer, as it was starting to set slowly at the horizon. I looked over to the side, past the railings on the side of the ship, and gazed at the infinite sea. Even though the surface reflected the light a bit, I can still stare down at the dark blue waters underneath it, the depth of the ocean seemed to go on forever without an ending in sight.

When I reached the top. My brows furrow as I noticed another figure in front of me. On the front of this ship, I can see that there was a head of a ram. From the looks of it, Luffy was sitting on top of the head chattering along with the other man. Both of them seem to be talking about something important, I think.

Glancing at their backs, I thought about giving them some space. But, seeing as I have no clue as to where I should go next, I remained.

_After all, I was still a bit intimidated with both the swordsman and the copper haired lady. So I don't think I'd like to confont just yet... I'm not sure what the cook is like though.._

In the end I stood at the side of the front porch, a reasonable distance away from Luffy and the man. As I take a closer look, the man had puffy raven hair that was kept in with a bandana on top of his head. His outfit only consisted of some brown suspenders, and a long piece of cloth that was tied around his waist. I rested my chin on my hand which was propped up on the top of the railings. I looked down boredly at the sea. The water looks calm today, but the ship still moved along nonetheless. Putting aside the fact that I was lost in the middle of nowhere, it's nice to enjoy the peaceful---

 

_“K-kyaaaah!!”_

I flinched back and turned at the man who was shrieking. An odd characteristic that I noticed on him was his long nose. I yelped a bit in surprise, as he shrieked while flailing his hands frantically. I put my hands forward, trying to block whatever attack the man had unleashed. It seemed as though we both had the same idea, as both of us stood in a defensive position.

.. Is this the Usopp that Robin told me about?

I heard some laughing beside me, turns out it was coming from the captain himself, “Hahahh Hey, it’s Pinky!” He said while cackling. I put my hands down to peek at the long nosed man.

_“Uh..”_ I’m not too sure on how I should go about this.

“Hello? M.. My name is Kaname Madoka.” Taking a deep breath I bowed down.

“Forgive me for giving you a scare.”

“H-huh?” I heard him start. “Oh, I-I wasn’t scared at all Kaname-san!!” I heard the raven man spout frantically above me. He cleared his throat.

“In fact, I’m Usopp! Great warrior of the sea!” He shouted with much more confidence and a slightly deeper voice. I raised my head to see him making a weird superhero pose.

“I was only practising my battle cry!” He said as he stuck a hand on his chest. Usopp took huff of breath and...

“Hyaaaaah!” He shouted with much more vigor. I could only laugh a bit at his silly act.

“Whaaah! .. I wanna join too!” Luffy gleamed with a look of excitement; he had literal stars in his eyes, as he took an exaggerated breatb of air.  _3.. 2.. 1.._

 Clenching his teeth, his chest expanded before ---

“ _ **HYAAAAAAAH**_!!” The captain cupped his mouth with one hand. The other was balled up in to a fist, high up in the air as he cried out, practically blowing both me and Usopp away; _literally_.

The booming roar of his voice still echoed around the ship, scaring the birds away too. With tears in my eyes, I cupped my ears with both of my hands, stumbling back from his intense scream.

_'What was that--?'_

 

“ **HEY LONG NOSE AND PINK GIRL. KEEP IT DOWN WOULD YOU?! I’M TRYING TO GET SOME REST!!** ” A voice boomed from the deck below.

I can see the swordsman taking out two long blades out of their confinements, as he glared at the two of us with a deep scowl. I can just sense his murderous aura from here.

Like tiny little ducks, the both of us shook in fear as he called us out.

“ _E-eeeep!!! Sorry!!”_ Both Usopp and me jumped in unision. The man clicked his tongue as he slid his swords back in their rightful place, before trudging off somewhere. 

Far off, I can also hear a faint shouting from somewhere inside the room on the upper deck. “ **HEY MOSS HEAD. YOU KEEP IT DOWN WOULD YOU?! YOU’RE SCARING OUR LOVELY GUEST THERE WITH YOUR IDIOTIC SCREECHING!!** ” I flinched as the door there slammed open.

The supposed blond-haired cook, Sanji; came out of the room, with serving trays in hand. Taking a hefty intake of air, he shouted;

“Nami-schwaaan! Robin-scwaaan! I’ve brought you your drinks, my loves!” His legs then moved in a way which resembled a tornado. Strangely enough, Zoro’s distant reply to the cook could be heard from somewhere up in the sky

**“OI ERO-COOK, YOU AREN’T DOING BETTER YOURSELF, ARE YOU?!”** His voice boomed from up in the sky? My head turned up and my gaze follows from the mast all the way to the little platform located on the top of the pillar. I could see someone hunched on the side looking down on Sanji.

‘ _How’d he get there so fast?_ ’ I though with bewilderment. I sighed as the duo began bickering back and forth.

“These people just don’t know when to quit.” I giggled lightly, amused by their little antics.

“I sure do hope that they don’t turn this in to a fight..” I mumbled quietly in concern

“Eh, once they start it, it’s better to not butt in.” Usopp said with a sigh.

I hummed in understanding. Staring down at the bottom deck, I could see that Robin looked just fine over the commotion as she read her book. She was also unfazed at the loud thud of the door opening beside her, as the blondette emerged. The cook exited the room below with a swelling red bruise on his cheek.

"Bet he got beat by Nami, honestly he never learns." Usopp sighs

I glanced at the cook with concern. “Is he alri---” Sanji danced right over to Robin handing her a drink, as he gushed at her. I don’t know if it was just me, but he had literal love hearts in place of his eyes. I smiled softly. 

"Just peachy." I heard Usopp snort

I turn my head back, to see Luffy gone from his spot. My eyes widened as I ran to the head of the ram. Glancing down at the water down below, I couldn’t see Luffy anywhe—

“ **SANJI!! I WANT FOOD**.” The raven haired boy grumbled from under the deck. The blond looked clearly angeted, before sighing and mumbling something to the boy. He headed off to the steps at the side of the ship. He heads to the door and enters the room, closing the door with a soft thud, with Luffy's distant " _Yeah_!" in the background. Everything seemed to quiet down soon after.

I sighed for what seemed to be the 100th time today. “You guys are one of the most interesting people I’ve ever met.” I giggled lightly. Usopp faced me with a ‘hm?’

“W-well..” He sputtered. He cleared his throat as he tried to regain his composure. “I’m flattered by your compliment young lady! After all, Usopp the great and his fellow underlings would need all the loyal fans we can get.” The man puts his hand on his chin with a confident smirk.

I stared at him with a totally serious face, his façade begins to deteriorate a bit as time ticks by, before a snicker left my mouth. This looks like it fed his ego, as he smiled more confidently while striking a pose with his slingshot.

“Hahahah, Usopp the great? So, you’re great because you fight bad guys and save the world right?” I smiled softly and went along. His face lightens up, as he smirked.

“Well of course young lady! Not any warlord, marine, or even sea king could ever stop me!” He said while making gestures to emphasize his point. I stared at him questioningly.

“Ne, warlord? Marines? What are those?” I asked him. He had the same incredulous look as Robin and Luffy before, I start to feel nervous at the change of expression. He scratched his chin and pursed his lips while looking out towards the sea.

“Err, Kaname-san. Do you not know about those things?” He asks me. I could only scratch my head, as I shook gesturing no. Though, seeing as he didn’t see the gesture I answered; “N.. No.” 

“Bu. But! Should I?” I added quickly. He only hummed in thought as he put a hand on his head.

“Well.. Normally, pretty much everyone from the east to north blue to all of the grandline know about them” His head turns to meet my gaze

“You must’ve hit your head pretty hard I guess” He said with an unsure chuckle.

“Er, yeah I-I guess so..”

“Well, I’ll tell you about them anyways.” He declared reassuringly while facing the railings again. I joined him again gazing at the sea.

“Well, The Marines are the World Government's military sea force, tasked with law enforcement, international security, military operations and so on. Their one and only mission is to restore justice to the world..” He trailed off.

“Well, isn’t that a good thing? I mean they are officers and all, and they punish criminals right?” I asked.

“Well, not necessarily.. Their idea of “Justice” is certainly very different from ours.” He sighed.

“Though I guess it’s a bit reasonable, considering the horrible atrocities pirates had done in the past. People like us are what the government define as the scums of the sea, but what they’d _mostly_ done to get rid of us isn’t any civil either.” He sighed

“We even had a few close calls, but I, Usopp the great and his army of 8,000 men would never back down! Whether it be the world government, or the marines, the mighty Usopp would stand victorious.” He stood proudly at the wind, one of his hand was on his hip, and the other fist was held high in front of his chest. _We’re honestly getting off topic.._ I sighed slowly.

I gazed solemnly at the horizon, the sun is halfway from fully dipping. This all just seems so surreal and out of this world, “… It really feels like I’m in a whole other world.” I mumbled softly. My pink locks flew in the air, following the direction the wind was blowing in.

“Now, the Seven warlords of the sea is an organization of seven pirates turned privateers in the service of the World Government. They are feared amongst the seas, and, er.. _almost_ no one is stupid enough to challenge them."

I glanced at him to the side. “Hmm? What do you mean? What makes them so scary?"

He scratched his chin.

“Well, it's because they are backed up by the  _world government._ Also, we've dealt with some of 'em and they aren't pushovers either. They're also a heck of a lot powerful than anyone could have ever imagined, eliminating anyone in their path who opposes the government." Usopp shuddered slightly, and I could only feel a little doubtul about the situation this world is in.

"There are some of them that even have high bounties." 

Sensing my curiosity, he continued. "Oh, um.. How it works is.. The higher your bounty, the higher the government thinks you’re trouble. And with that, you basically have a literal target on yourself, and others will try to hunt you down for your bounty. If they hand you alive, who knows what they have in store for you.” He finished. My lips tugged downwards slightly; who knew that such system would exist.

“That’s… terrible..” I mumbled quietly. “So does that mean you guys are being hunted down too?” I heard Usopp hum in thought.

“Well, so far, the only ones who’ve gotten bounties over their heads are Luffy, Zoro, and Robin. All above 50.000.000 Belis.”

He laughed joyously as he remembered something, I looked at him questioningly. “Oh yeah! There was this one time where our crew fell down from the sky! Let me tell you, the sky!!” 

I gasped. “Really?!”

He nodded vigorously as he reached his hands up in the air, and waved them around. He then leaned in with one hand cupping his mouth as if telling a secret. “And let me tell you what happens…”

“We fell right in to a Marine BASE! Of all the things a marine base! And the look on those marines as they saw one of the most _infamous_ pirates just  _whoop!"_ He made a straight line with his hand, and made an exaggerated dipping motion. 

"in to their BASE is absolutely priceless!” He was properly kneeling over, hands over his knees as he barked out with laughter.

_What unfortunate timing.._ I thought amused by his story.

“I thought we were gonna be a goner back then, after all, they all had a bone to pick with us. They managed to ransack most of our supplies from Merry,” Usopp sighed.

“Thankfully--! I mean, indefinitely! I, along with my crew made the impossible possible! As we fought with all of our life and made it out with the treasure!”

I jumped with awe, looking at the long nosed man in front of me. “Wow! You guys are really determined huh? But why all that for treasure?” I tilted my head, confused on their motives.

He grins wildly as his eyes gleamed with stars. “It’s so, when we set anchor near the nearest island, we could have the funds necessary to get Merry all patched up!” He exclaimed with a closed fist in front of him. He then leaned over, glancing at something behind me.

Swiveling my head around, I can see that he was staring fondly at the head of the ram. “She’s been through a lot; So it’s the least we can do to repay her!” His face was accompanied with a determined smile, while putting both of his hands on his hips. _I swear this man is weird. And I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I swear saw the ram make a different face as he said that._

In the end, the sun had fully disappeared leaving the cold of the night to take over. He tells me that we’ll arrive on another land at approximately a day,

“We’re trying to get to the nearest island to restock on supplies.” He mumbled.

My back pressed against the railing of the ship, as the cold breeze hits the back of my neck. I find myself shivering slightly.

Looking at my sife, it looks like Usopp had the same thought, as he was shaking as held both of his arms with his hands, rubbing them. 

“Brrr.. I think it’s about time we go inside. We’ll all meet in the lounge to discuss a few things.”

Funnily enough, I was already aware of how much I’m _literally_ shaking in my boots from the cold, even through this sweater. And _even_ with that knowledge, I still insisted on staying out here for a little more time.

“You sure, kid?” I kept on insisting with a reassuring smile. He just sighed and shrugged in the end.

“Alright kid, suit yourself. It’s getting colder by the way, so feel free to join us later on.” He said with a small wave.

I replied with a small hum. “Hm. Alright.” He left me be, as I stared at his departing figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you with the power of the wiki--
> 
> Hmm.. Does the author thinks these two chapters are way long? Yes.. Am I still confused on how the hell the formatting works in this site? Eh, kinda. But otherwise, yes. If anyone is confuzzled about when this takes place (Don't worry, me too--) feel free to ask :))
> 
> Anyways, off I go--


	3. "Hey kid, why don't you join these two idiots?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a little troubled, Madoka attempts to try and organize her thoughts. Why not take the time to get a little breather?

I shivered slightly at the wind that blew past me. I was beginning to question my decisions as I stood there longer.

_'Gah, W-what's with this weather anyways? It was fine just a moment ago..'_

I stared off at the distance. 

It was then, that I realised that there was something approaching.

I could see something travelling across the water, in a sort of.. Zig-zag line. The thing kept disappearing and reappearing, as it silently travelled across the water.

I had to really lean in and squint my eyes, making sure that it wasn't just my imagination. The deck suddenly tilted sideways a bit, startling the daylights out of me as I held on tighter to the cold railings.

So far, there were only clouds. The sea looked clear as well.. Though, it was geting harder to see with the lack of light. There was barely anything to provide lighting, except for the dim shine that was reflected by the moon. 

_'T.. There's nothing there.'_

...

The silence only backed up the thought, as the only thing I saw were the calm waves of the ocean rocking against each other. Blinking my eyes, I double checked at my surroundings again. This time, while looking left and right, I leaned more forward. Only a gust of wind came to greet me, and I figured that being far off the edge isn't the brightest of ideas.

My eyes were _certain_ that nobody-- or nothing was there.

_..._

_'Huh, that's weird.. I thought I saw a person_ _..'_ I thought before shaking my head.

_'I think the cold's starting to really get to me..'_

I leaned back and sighed out slowly again. My eyes drooped down slowly, and I glanced at both of my palms that I held up in front of me. My hands felt cold in this freezing breeze. I was starting to forget the line between the cold that touched my skin, and the chilling numbness I felt at the tip of my fingers as I stood longer in the wind.

The cold is one of the clear signs of why I should just go back to the others. But, _still.._  

 _somehow,_ I couldn't bring myself to face them yet.

 

_'I'm not... Scared.'_

 

... I figured that it's all gonna work out soon.

And I truly believed that I’d be able to get through this amnesia with the help of these so -called pirates like Robin said.

Letting my hands fall to my sides, I just stare with conflicted thoughts at the ocean ahead of me. 

 _'But.. that's the thing_ ,' I frowned slightly.

_'I can't remember anything at all.'_

_'It makes me scared that I won't remember anything anymore..'_

_'I'm scared that I'll be alone..'_

Sighing, I looked off to the side. 'I'm _a big girl now, and I know not to get in the way of the adults'_

_'But sometimes.. I get a little scared when Sayaka's not here.'_

 

' _W.. who's Sayaka?'_

I stayed silent.

Shaking my head vigorously, I lifted both of my hands to slap my cheeks lightly. The force managed to slap me out of my daze, and I was suprised by the cold temperature of my palms touching my warm cheeks. 

 _What am I talking about? I can’t keep up like this! I need to stay hopeful!_  
I thought determined, while balling my hands in to fists.

 

After all,  
Hadn’t I asked for this?

I had asked for it, right? The others shouldn’t have to worry, right? I could’ve saved the others this way, right?

 

> _...I wish to relieve all of them from their despairs and I wish to erase all the witches. All of them from the past, present and the future that's about to come..._

  
The moon looked beautiful tonight. The moon was fully round as it shone it’s moonlight brightly tonight. The calm woven waters of the ocean waved hypnotically, as it reflected the heavenly colors of the beautiful moon floating above it.

I saw the tiny stars around it dance and spin around in the sky, twinkling brightly in contrast to the pitch black of the night sky.

  
There were no clouds out tonight, so the moon shone brightly with no interference.

  
_I suppose it’s even quite lonely without the clouds…_

The moon was beautiful, and I find myself thinking joyously “ _I want to protect it’s light so that others would enjoy it!"_

  
…

  
You know,

I heard the saying that,  
The moon was known to be made of cheese right?

The color is usually yellow with it’s large crater-like holes that decorated the delicate skin of the dairy-based product. With one swift motion of a kitchen knife, you could cut the cheese in half.

The cheese was way too big to be consumed alone.

But oh well,

  
I’d take care of the cheese myself, I thought.

The other half of the cheese was lost somehow..

  
I mean having only half is fine.

  
But having the whole is so much better.

  
That’s why they’d say that whenever half of the moon was dark the cheese was cut in half, right?

  
I wonder where the cheese could’ve went.

They keep hiding it somewhere,  
Like in the pitch black cabinets.

  
I tried to open it myself, trying to find the other cheese.

  
But it was locked with a key.

  
It’s probably inside with the others..

  
_Hmm with the others?_

 

My head turns to the sky. For some reason the cold doesn't really bother me _anymore.._

The pitch black material had been woven together which made it harder to separate how dark it was outside. The moon shone directly above me.

The other half was gone, leaving the half of the cheese above me.

  
The stars kept twinkling around it. Bright, _flashy, twinkly stars_. I thought.

  
They danced around me, as the moon was cut in half.

  
I held it in my hands, feeling the cheese in my hands. My fingers rubbed at the dairy-based product’s skin, the skin rubbed lightly at my own skin, as I brought it closer to me.

  
As I lifted it closer to my mouth and took a bite out of it.

 

* * *

"Oi, pink girl."

* * *

 

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard an intimidating voice behind me.

I flinched at his sudden tone. And I lowered my head that had been way too inclined upwards.

Looking in front of me, I only saw the ocean’s horizon faintly with the darkness of the night sky. The moon was significantly smaller, and the stars all dotted the sky lightly, only decorating the slightly black sky that had hints of blue in it. 

_Everything was just fine.._

  
I sighed out slowly in relief. I faced the green-haired man who had an eyebrow raised at my direction. His arms were crossed over his chest, as he gazed at me with narrowed eyes. I blinked a few times before rubbing my eyes slowly with my hand.

I heard Zoro groan lightly. “Don’t tell me you’ve been crying, kid.” He clicked his tongue in annoyance. I slightly jumped again at the hostility in his voice, feeling my shoulders tense as I looked off to the side guiltily.

He cleared his throat. “Anyways, Luffy told me to go fetch you."

I was surprised to hear the straw hat boy’s order, as I rubbed the back of my head softly. I pursed my lips to not make a sound and lifted my gaze to meet his for a second, before retreating off to the side again, due to his intense gaze. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn’t get myself to let the words come out. In the end, I only tightened my lips as I stared off to the side. I heard a sigh coming from the swordsman.

  
“Look kid, if you’re.. If you have something to say then might as well go ahead and say it.” He mumbled.

  
I know I shouldn't have tested the swordsman's patience

I heard another impatient groan from behind me. “Hey kid, as much as I want to just leave you be here to let you do your thing. It's freezing out here, and I know I can't let you—” He lectured before I answered nervously.

“I-I know.. Could I just get some time to.. organize my thoughts for a second..” I stated suddenly.

  
Hearing nothing from the man, I added “.. Please?”

As the seconds tick by, I heard him exhale softly. “Fine.” He finally said.

Unconciously, I also let out the air that I didn't know I was holding, as I held out my ribbons in my hand.

They fluttered in my hands along with the with the wind that flew past me. 

 

Warm hands entangle my hair and I smiled softly. I gingerly took a handful of my hair from one side of my scalp.

Someone used to help me do this, but I couldn’t remember who.

I remembered that they showed me how to tie a cute little bow, with the little ribbon I had in my hands.

At first, strands of hair kept getting pulled out and getting everywhere on my face, it was a messy job because I kept forgetting how to tie the bow. Soon enough, and with more help, I managed to do it.

  
I felt elated at tying a bow on one side of my hair, but I knew I had to continue on with the other side too. I looked in the mirror in front of me, as she put on her mascara beside me. Slowly, my hands made their way in my locks as I gathered a lot of them.

I bunched a whole lot of them neatly together. Tying the long ribbon under my hair and over eachother, I sealed them together with a tie of a knot.

  
I've learnt that the knot is an important foundation, because it helps us to make the next few steps a whole lot easier. She taught me to clean up and gather up all of my hair in the ribbon neatly, and tie the knot correctly. If you had done the job neatly at first, then it’ll be much easier to do the following steps.

" _Take your time, dear. Remember last time? If you do it correctly, It'll certainly save the both of us from a whole lot of trouble." She joked as we both giggled._

 

Opening his eyes, Zoro glanced at me with an eyebrow raised. "You done, kid?" He yawned. I nodded.

"Yeah. I-I’m sorry if I took way too long.. Let’s.. go...” I said with a small smile. He just shrugged while stretching his arms.

To be honest, I didn’t have a mirror in front of me as I did this, so I couldn't really evaluate how well I did the job.

Zoro seemed to read my mind as he got up. “Eh, you look fine kid, let’s go.” He stated. I just nodded and trailed along behind him. As we stepped down the stairs, a loud thump on the deck startled the both of us. Zoro immediately layed low while clutching the side of his sword, I on the other hand, scurried off to hide behind him. 

... 

Another scare came to greet us, but this time it was because of the door on the upper deck suddenly opening. Emerging from the light, a certain blond haired cook stuck out his head with an annoyed scowl as he stared at Zoro. Some light from the room poured out on to the deck, and I heard the chattering of the others behind Sanji.

The blond's gesture was returned by the swordsman who had an equally deep scowl decorating his face. However, before Zoro had the chance to retaliate, the cook managed to make the first move

  
“Oi, moss head. Quit bossing around our guest, and show them a little hospitality, would you?"

Zoro clenched his hands, looking at the said cook in an intense, and piercing gaze that could kill. Though, in the end, the swordsman only clicked his tongue and let out an exasperated sigh, before grumbling and walking off towards the direction of the cook.

I followed soon. Passing the beam from my first little encounter; and past a mysterious hatch on the floor. My attention was caught to it, as I pondered over the little door.

  
‘ _I wonder where that goes_..’ I stared at the little hatch with curiosity. Though, after a few moments, I decided that I’d explore it later on, and rushed to the stairs. The wooden floors still creaked as I walked over them. The noise didn't help my jumpy nerves though.

From here, I could see Sanji light up a cigarette in his mouth. The flicker of spark from the edge of the cigarette gave some light to the darkness that shadowed his face.

  
As I reached the top of the stairs I unconciously looked up to see the most peculiar thing. A bunch of bushes filled with..  
I squinted my eyes… _Tangerines?_

There were a bunch of them, lined up beside each other. The bushes all looked fairly well-taken care of from the looks of it.

  
_'I wonder how’d they even get a bush out here..'_ I thought.

Sanji noticed my figure approaching and flashed me a small- yet, charming smile, while stepping back to let me pass. I return the kind gesture, albeit slightly nervous. I took a quick peek in the room.

The room wasn’t the most spacious of places.. But it looked like it fit whatever necessities these pirates required.

  
It seems as if everyone was too preoccupied with something to notice me.

So, I took advantage of this time to calm my nerves and take a deep breath.

After a moment, I stepped in to the room.

Instantly, the first thing that hit me as I stepped in was the warmth from the inside of the room. It felt like a small, yet comfortable oven that helped relieve my body from the chilling cold. I sighed blissfully, before shaking my head.

  
The next sight that greeted me next, was some sort of lever that was etched on the ground, along with a small ram head that was attached on the top of the lever. ' _It matches the one outside.'_

Glancing to the my left, I could see a small table that the others were seated in.

The first person I noticed, was Luffy, who’s back was facing me as he was digging in to a large and quite appetizing piece of steak. The next, was Chopper and Usopp, who was bickering back and forth about something, with food messily smothered over their faces. And last but not least, Nami along with Robin who were pleasantly chatting. They looked to be the most grounded people in this place.

  
I turned my head to the right, finding it odd that Zoro wasn’t here. So far, there were only barrels and crates..

  
Sanji briskly treaded over to the mini kitchen on the side of the door. The walls there were constructed out of bricks in contrast to the wooden walls in the other sides of the room. Keeping my head slightly down I stood there at the entrance of the door, hesitant on what I should do next. The baggy sweater that I was wearing had started to give me some warmth with the addition of the heat that the room provided. However, I could still feel a part of my body that’s still shaking strongly.

  
…

There were a pair of eyes that casted a glance at my direction. The thought of them gazing at me, and waiting for me to do something, anxiously made me shake. I was a bit confused and admittedly scared at what I was supposed to do. And my heart raced in a way I hadn’t thought was possible.

_'I'm not scared..'_

I would’ve find it crazy, because these guys had been anything but scary.. _Mostly.._

 _But,_ now that I thought about it,  _they were still **criminals.** _

_And they're still_ **pirates.**

' _I think this is a bad idea--'_

  
“Madoka.” I heard someone call out to me. Snapping me out of my daze, I lifted my head up. I saw Robin who stood in front of me, with a small smile. My mind was a little preoccupied to even think about returning the gesture unfortunately. “Are you feeling alright?” She asked.

My mouth opened as it anticipated an answer to come out. However, my mind was still a bit hesitant to let myself say a word. To tell you the truth, I don’t think I even know what the problem is. These guys have treated me kindly and I think it’s about time I repay them. _E_ _ven if they are violent criminals?_

 _'Why am I thinking about them like this? They are_ **good** _people.. right..?'_

“I.. Um.."

I can guess that my lack of response had gotten her to be more questioning.

Not long after, I guess that I've started catching the attention of the others too.

 

My hands fiddled with each other, and I frowned even more.

“Yo, Pinky! Stop being frowny by yourself and join us!!” I can hear Luffy's jovial voice call out from a muffled mouth.

  
Hearing my nickname being called, my head shot up to protest. Looking at the boy, it looks like he’d been trying to call me for a while, and it finally works as I look up.

My frown was replaced and I find that my mouth hung open.

His arm was slung above the seat as he looked behind.

Though, the most odd thing I noticed was how he spoke with an exaggeratedly stuffed mouth. He waves at me with a comically large piece of meat in both of his hands, while grinning whole-heartedly. His cheeks were absolutely giant, being stuffed with so much food.

I put a hand ober my mouth to muffle my snicker.

Not long after, my attention, as well as the other's attentions too, was abruptly pulled by Nami, who stood up abruptly. In her hastiness, she managed to knock her chair back, as she pointed a finger accusingly towards the boy.

“I _KNEW_ IT! _You_ were the one who was stealing the meat! That was meant for the girl, you idiot!” She exclaimed in fury.

Luffy blinked before breaking in to a fit  _cackling_  somehow.

I was even surprised he managed to do such a thing with all that food in his mouth. The boy didn’t even try to feign innocence, as he gulped the contents in his cheeks with one swift motion. He laughed while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“Heh, whoops sorry! You took too long. Pinky--! **_OW!”_**

The boy was met with the impact of Nami’s fist, yet again, as he whined, while holding the big bruise with his hand. 

‘ _W…Well..This seems to be a reoccurring theme._ ” I thought while hiding a small smile.

Some people around the table exclaimed loudly in surprise. Once she calmed down, she glanced up at me with a smirk/smile.

' _I honestly couldn’t tell the difference though..'_

“Oh, kid! Why don’t you join these idiots?” She smirked at me, while motioning me to come over.

“While there isn’t much food left, I’m sure Sanji would be more than glad to cook a bit more.” The copper-haired lady leaned her body back, to catch the sight of the cook.

I could see Sanji’s back facing us, he was holding a ladle as he stirred the contents inside the pan in front of him. “Isn’t that right Sanji?” Nami cooed out.

The blond-haired chef jumped a bit from her sudden call. Though, in an instant he swiveled around, swiftly facing Nami with a lovestruck grin.. “ _Not a problem Nami-saan_!” He called out lovingly.

She then turned to me with a smile on her face. I flinched as she glanced at me, under her gaze I find myself shrinking and standing beside Robin. She noticed the small gesture, as her shoulders dropped down a bit. A couple of moments later, her smile tugs down slightly as she lets out a long sigh.

“Look kid, I’m sorry if I scared you off before.. back at.. y’know..” Putting her hands on her hips, she tried to admit nonchalantly.

At least.. I'd like to think that she did. I thought I imagined a hint of guiltiness in her voice, but she managed to shrug it off as soon as it came.

"I.. Guess I know how it feels.. With _pirates_ and everything, and.. meeting someone grouchy for the first time after sleeping for a while, isn't the most pleasant thing either.." She admitted while shrugging.

Either way it didn’t matter. I felt guilty, _she_ felt guilty, and her feeling guilty is making _me_ feel guilty too. My forgiving instincts kicked in as I stepped forward in an instant to protest.

“N-no Nami-san! It’s alright! You were probably a bit busy with something, and maybe your mood wasn’t the best at that time, a.. and it may be my fault to bother you in the first place.” I trailed off bashfully, while shaking my hands in front of me.

She looks a bit surprised at my response before she closed her eyes with a conflicted expression drawn on her face. She massaged her temples and sighed.

“ _sigh_ , kid.. you’re just..”

“Her mood is always random, Kaname-san. So—

 _ **H-hyaaah!**_ ” I heard someone comment before shrieking out fearfully. I couldn’t see Nami's facial expression, but the look on Usopp's face as Nami faced him left me gaping, in both concern; and in amusement.

’ _So much for being the great warrior of the sea’_ I thought jokingly. 

“ **Care to finish that sentence, _Usopp_** _?”_ I heard her coo out in a sickly sweet tone, while drawling out the man’s name. This elicited another fearful screech from Usopp, as he slinked back and down his seat.

“U-uh.. No ma’am!”

  
_My lips tugged upwards.._

I tried to hold my mouth close to hold off any sounds, pursing my lips. Though, that plan didn’t work, seeing as my lips managed to tug up by itself. I held up a hand over my mouth as I let out a soft giggle at the commotion.

I turned my head up to look at Robin, her eyes widened as she caught me staring. Robin just smiled nonetheless. And, I was finally able to return it with a joyous smile myself.

“I’m glad you could feel at ease with us, Madoka.” She stated happily.

I could feel her gently patting my back.

“Come on. I’m sure you’re feeling quite hungry.” She ushered me towards the table. I suppose, I couldn’t decline now, since I am feeling a _bit_ hungry...

My stomach grumbled at the mention of food.

"... Eheheh.. S...Sorry.." I mumbled bashfully, as I held my stomach with both of my hands. I chuckled, a little embarrassed though, and just nodded while following her towards the small table.

Luffy's eyes lit up, as he thrusted up his hands in the air. Sanji brought in a bowl of soup, along with a more managable-sized steak served on top of a small steak. 

“WAAH! _MORE_ FOOD--! **_OWIE..”_** Luffy exclaimed joyously, before his head was clocked again; by both Nami and Sanji.

“ ** _KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY_**!!” They both yelled in unision.

  
I laughed, being amused by their interactions, as I looked at the bowl of

 

~~_cheese_ ~~

             soup.  

 

 

* * *

"Who are you?" The swordsman growled lowly as he demanded the cloaked figure in front of him. Zoro pointed his sharp sword in a dangerously close distance to the cloaked figure's face.

The mysterious figure only stood in silence, their entire face was shadowed by their cloak, and only a portion of the light that had poured out from one of the windows had given light to their dark purple cloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. It's f/ckin freezing here, so maybe it might've been an inspiration for a portion of this chapter.. This chap's a little too messy and all over the place (Nami's character is hard to write, shoot :/ I tried my best at trying to mimic her personality and maybe Zoro seems a tad bit too hostile oof.) so I'm sorry about that. I'll probably go and edit it sometime later..
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this weird ass chapter. And stay tuned? :))


	4. "... Except Madoka Kaname--"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro has a little talk with the intruder, before they eventually exit in a very concerning fashion. His thoughts were scrambled as the stranger inserted Madoka Kaname in to the equation.
> 
> Frankly, he didn't care much for the kid, but thanks to the person, he's a bit more skeptical.

“Hey! Who are you?" Zoro caught the intruder right as they were about to step off the railings. They stopped for a second, and turned their head to look at the source of the voice.

Zoro casted them a wary glance, as he arched an eyebrow. The person seemed to freeze; literally, as he took out kitetsu in one swift motion; pointing the sharp edge of his sword towards them. They stood still as a statue, unmoving.

Waiting for a few minutess, there were only silences that had been exchanged by him and the person. They still stood voicelessly.

Just as Zoro said; they seemed so unnaturally stiff, it made him wonder if they were actually frozen. The person’s silence was unnerving toi, Zoro thought, and it only helped in raising his suspicion.

After a moment of silence – or two, his patience started to really wear off. He could hear the winds through this silence, as it howled furiously and blew the stranger’s robe along too.

Zoro could feel a slight tremor in his body, as he _shivered._ He shook his head and just narrowed hid eyes. _He didn’t need to pay any heed to the cold, after all, he had other pressing matters to worry about._

“Listen, if you’re just gonna stand there, then might as well tell me as to why the heck you’re here.” He suggested with a hint of irritation in his voice. The stranger still kept still.

Zoro didn’t know how long he’d have to wait, but he wasn’t keen on sticking around till the storm hits. Blinking for a second, the stranger was now suddenly in front of him. Inches away from his sword.

Zoro stumbled back a bit from the shock. The stranger teleported again as his eyes snapped open. ‘ _How the heck..?_ ’

He shook his head again, and kept his gaze steady. Tightening his grip on another sword, he couldn't see where the stranger had ran off to.

 _‘… A devil fruit user, huh?_ ’ He concluded with an irritated huff, while lowering his sword slightly. Looking around the deck, he couldn’t find any more signs of the stranger.

  
‘ _Great, now where’d the little shit go_ —?'

“… My business here is none of your concern.”

Suddenly, a feminine voice call out from behind him. Turning his head around, he lifted his gaze and noticed the stranger perched beside Nami’s tangerines.

The cloaked figure then pulled something out from under their cloak.

Noticing the stranger’s movement, Zoro gripped hard on the handle of his swords, as he unsheathed both of the blades in front of him. Readying for whatever the stranger pulled out, he waited.

Until he realized that they --- She was holding some sort of stuffed animal at their side. Zoro had to take a closer look to get a good idea of _what_ it is. It was some sort of ferret from the looks of it..

But on a closer inspection, the thing's condition repulsed the swordsman. She gripped at the skin on the back of it’s head, as it dangled limply in her hold. Bruises and even patches of skin had been ripped apart from the thing’s body, leaving it’s red flesh to be exposed to the cold winds. That wasn’t the only thing that disgusted him; in fact, the most terrible thing about it was the fact that it was still _breathing._

“… Are you here just to carry around a dead ferret?” He questioned with a grimace.

The woman paused again, she seemed to show the slightest gesture of surprise as her shoulders rose up slowly. It took a couple of moments before she replied.

“… The only thing that I can tell you; is the fact that I’m doing some _pest control._ ” She muttered with a lack of emotion. He stayed silent again, before narrowing his gaze and clicking his tongue.

“Boy, that sure doesn’t sound ominous and totally answers everything.”

The woman followed his bitter retort with more silence, as she stared down at him from above the deck.

“Listen here, and listen well..” _Beside him_ , he thought as he turned his head.

The stranger had stood on the top of the railings on the side of the ship, their cloak got caught more in this rigorous gust as it frantically flapped to the side. They didn’t seem to mind though..

The woman held up the injured ferret, her hand lifted it up as high as her shoulder blades; letting Zoro catch glimpse of the whole thing.

“Whatever you do, don’t let this ferret near Madoka Kaname. If you find another, I’m asking you to kill it. Or else...” Her voice sounded neutral, but he could definitely hear a slight edge to her voice. Deciding to test the waters, Zoro retorted with a snort.

“ _Or else?_ ” He stared at her with a small smirk.

“What if I don’t? What’s your deal with that kid anyways--?”

“ _Or else I’ll have to exterminate you too,_ ” The woman spoke with a cold tone, as she held up an all too familiar poster in place of the ferret.

_**‘WANTED’** _  
_**‘RORONOA ZORO’** _  
_**‘BOUNTY : 60.000.000 BELIS’** _  
_** ‘DEAD OR ALIVE’** _

Blinking, he groaned internally at the woman’s statement. ‘ _Of course. Just my luck. It just had to be a bounty hunter.’_

“So you’re a bounty hunter, huh?” Zoro asked while cocking an eyebrow. “ _Big deal_. So what that you’re a bounty hunter?” He smirked.

“All I'm saying is, if you want a fight, then it's a fight you'll get.”

Zoro readied the two swords in his hands, as he changed his stance to brace for any incoming attacks. _But,_ suddenly, he felt something odd. There was something in his guts told him something. _Something was coming, it was coming quickly by the sound of it, and he could hear the thing pierce quite loudly through the wind –_

Dodging to the side swiftly, he felt an arrow _barely_ graze the side of his arm as it was thrusted away in the other direction. He let out an exhausted puff of air as he saw the woman wasn’t in her original spot anymore.

“It won’t just be you, Roronoa. Your crew will be handled accordingly with the marines.” She was standing in the spot where Zoro had found her. Her back was turned, and her hood still pulled over her head.

“That includes the other notable bounties, such as; The captain of the nefarious Strawhats, Monkey D. Luffy. 100.000.000; and the infamous Devil child, Nico robin. 79.000.000”

“Every single one of you will be in danger except for **_Madoka Kaname._** ” Another arrow headed straight towards him. He pushed himself down quickly, and missed the pointy edge of the arrow. It just grazed the tip of his nose.

Propping his body up quickly, he tried to charge for the woman, before another arrow shot again. He managed to dodge it again, but the woman was unpredictable. He swear he didn’t notice the woman draw back any of her arrows, -- _let alone a bow_. He felt sweat run down his forehead, as he narrowed his eyes at her threat.

Most of the bounty hunters he'd encountered all fit in to this category. They were bluffing most of the time, with most of them being bandits; he had only encountered a select few that had _actually_ been dangerous.

Though, he may have been wrong with this one. He had a feeling that this woman wasn’t just some ordinary bounty hunter.

‘ _.. I guess It’s partially on me, since I’ve underestimated the enemy..’_ He thought, before shaking his head slightly.

"And what’s that supposed to mean?” He asked with a little too much edge than he’d like .

“Are you saying there’s something up with the kid?” Cocking his eyebrow, he craned his neck up; to attempt to make out any distinct facial expression on the woman’s face.

She stood still for a second.

“That…” The woman paused. “Is none of your business.” She finished cooly, and rather abruptly. Just as she was about to step off, she delivered one last message to him.

“ _Pay heed to what I’ve said Roronoa. Look out for these little monsters. It will guarantee your safety--, well, whenever you meet me that is._ ” It looked like she was finished, as she steadily walked more to the edge and jumped off from the top of the railings in to the dark abyss below.

Zoro paused for a moment, until slowly, he walked towards the guards in front of him. He glanced down looking for any signs of the woman below.. _nothing._

Looking left and right, it seemed as if she disappeared again.

Sighing loudly, he inserted his two blades back to their cases. ‘ _Exterminate these creatures..?’_

Zoro thought back to the way the animal was crumpled up, being held as if they were a sack.

Tch’ing, the swordsman just rubbed the back of his head roughly. ‘.. _And what the heck does that mean_?’ he grumbled as he stared at the dark ocean ahead of him.

 _The storm’s coming_ , he thought as the distant thundering of the clouds could be heard.

Behind him, he could hear that the crew’s chatter seemed to die down slowly, leaving him with the silence of the night.

The winds howled furiously again, as he fully shivered. Reminding him of what’s to come. He knew he should have gone inside by now.

And frankly, that’s what he’s going to do now.

Sighing for what seems to be the 100th time, Zoro turned around and treaded back slowly. His swords clicked softly as he walked. ‘ _Tch, she was the one to who asked for a fight in the first place. Damn woman can’t get her priorities straight.’_ He grumbled as he reached the reached the stairs.

“Ah.. Zoro-san!” Zoro could hear a meek voice call out from below him, looking to the side, he saw Madoka face him with a hesitant smile, as she fidgeted with her hands.

She still wore that blue sweater that had white swirls all over it; It's something he stole from a marine a while ago. And she was wearing... maybe.. _Luffy’s_ old shorts?

His nose crinkled at the thought of what the boy could’ve done to them.

‘ _Nah, I bet it’s some spare clothes Chopper found. But then again who wears shorts here_?’ He was pulled out of his thoughts as the kid’s voice spoke up again.

“Uh, y.. you should probably get inside now. There’s still lots of food for you! B.. by the way!” She cowered slightly under his gaze as he cocked an eyebrow at her. ‘.. **_except for Madoka Kaname--,”_**

  
She squeaked when Zoro’s gaze began to narrow slightly, becoming more intense as he stared at her. “Ah! T-T-That is, if you want to though!” She added quickly with a panicky smile, while waving her arms back and forth.

He gave her no response, and frankly. It seemed to only make her panic.

‘ _Damn woman. And w_ _hat is that supposed to mean? The kid’s basically shaking as a leaf now, I don’t expect her to be much of a danger anyways_.’ He sighed.

“U-uh, I—”

“Nah, it’s fine kid. I’m coming back.” He said nonchalantly, while shrugging his shoulders. The kid’s face practically lit up (with relief) at his response.

“O-oh, that’s great Zoro-san! In that case, feel free to join us ‘kay?” She said while nervously motioning him to come over. Zoro answered with a hum, making his way down the stairs.

Madoka ran to the door, leaving it open as she entered inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmhmhm.. I tried a shorter chap this time, so, I can fit more of the action in another one later.. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you somewhat enjoyed their interactions :))
> 
> Anyways, stay tuned?


	5. "There's no sinks?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strawhat's discussion comes to an end, as the majority of them decide to get some good night's rest.
> 
> Madoka hears more of these pirate's experience, with the help of a blond haired cook.

The strawhats had begun to clean up after their discussion in the lounge. They had discussed about the shortage of stockage in their ship and the plans to scower the next island for anything useful.

Nami pointed out that the log pose still pointed straight. And according to her, it’s been set towards that direction for a couple of hours. So, assuming that we won’t need to take any turns, she told us to get some rest, and let the ship sail a little further by itself.

Eventually, some people had agreed to take turns patrolling, but everyone’s time were limited, due to the apparent storm that was coming.

“Hey, hold on guys--! I want help too!” I planted both of my hands on the table and leaned forward. I insisted on helping them, at least even a little bit.

“I.. I know I haven’t been the most useful here, a-and frankly, I know I’ll probably be the one to do the least amount of work, but I could – _Ahh!"_

Someone pushed my head down, and caught me off guard. Their grip was firm, but not too hard. But eventually, I heard Nami's stern voice.

 _"_ No more of that little missy, we’ll all get our fair amount of tasks!"

She giggled delightedly, as her eyes gleamed   ** _"Besides.._** I have something **_else_** planned for you”

I felt my hair on my skin stand up slightly. 

 _ **'h-heek. Scary**_!' I thought in disstress

Panicking I tried to duck my head to the side to escape from the woman's grip. But then,

**_Bonk!_ **

Someone yelped in suprise as I bashed them on the side of their head.

 _"Youch!_ Hey--!" Usopp lifted himself up from under the table and rubbed the ongrowing bump on the side of his head. Both of us looked at eachother in suprise.

Nami's eyes opened up. It looked like she got another idea, as she smiled cunningly. The girl leaned her side to the table and held up her head with a hand, elbows propped against the table.

 _"Hmm.._  You weren't peeking, were you, Usopp?" She feigned suprise. Usopp's face flushed red slightly, as he looked at her in suprise. This only fed the girl's taunt, as she advanved.

"Heh.. I didn't think you'd--" 

"Wha-- No! I-I was just grabbing a spoon that fell!" The long nosed man angrily stammers. 

It looked like she anticipated this, as Nami smiled wider. "Hm. Sure you were.. I hope you liked what you sa--"

"Agh! N-no more of that!" He shakes his head and quickly pointed a finger towards her. 

"Besides! Weren't we supposed to wrap this up?! I thought we were done discussing about this, now that Zoro's here!" Usopp narrowed his eyes after finishing.

 

Delighted giggles erupted from the girl beside me. Before she calmed down and cleared her throat. 

"Ah-hem. Right. I was about to say one more thing.. When we arrive, everyone needs to be more careful, and try not to get yourselves too caught up in there." Nami explained.

"Hah? Why's vat Namii?" The captain muffled, catching her attention.

Nami puts a hand on her hip, as she recalled what the Marine told her. "Well... Back then with Kobato, she told me some information about the _town_ specifically.."

She shook her head "Actually, no -- more like _rumours_ about the town there."

"They say that recently, the town has been known for it's attractions to rather dangerous criminals -- _and I don't mean just pirates._ " The man beside me visibly quivered cowardly, and Luffy just gulped in the contents of his mouth with one gulp.

".. So? What makes 'em so special anyways? You said that there were pirates right? So, it's nothing we haven't fought." He grins while propping his head on his hands. Luffy looks to the side when a thought suddenly struck him.

"Hmm.. But I wonder if we could--" 

An angry Nami pointed a finger to the boy. "Hooo no, mister! We're not getting ourselves killed there! Our provisions are getting low and we can't spend too much time on being unprepared!"

Luffy groaned childishly. "Ugh, I wasn't even going do anything, Nami!”

Nami sneered at the boy who was now picking his nose. “Last time you said that, we lost you halfway in that marine base. Next thing I know, I heard you were raiding the kitchen there, and then went ahead to fight a whole horde of marines.”

Luffy slammed the table slightly “Hey! I was with Sanji at that time, right Sanji??” He glanced to his right, staring the blond with an expectant gaze.

The cook scoffs as he took a handkerchief to wipe his hands. “Damn right you were. But that doesn’t change the fact that you kept talking little bits of the food I served, moron!”

Luffy scrunched up his face and let out a groan of frustration from his mouth. He stretched back, letting his arms fall to the ground, as he stared at the ceiling sulkingly above him.. “I only took a bit! But it was because I didn’t eat yet.. I was basically starving back then!” He puffed out.

 

I hear a chuckle.

 _“But..._  It was also thanks to the captain that we were able to retrieve our stolen treasure, was it not?” A calm voice pointed out.

Everyone looked at Robin -- who was holding a book -- with a plethora of expressions, she just kept smiling nonetheless.

"Some of us still have some berries right? We'll hold out until we find a bank in the next island. I'm sure there's some things we could find there" She reasoned

"Heheh! Yeah! And we can get more _**food**_ _ **\--!"**_ The boy happily shouted and he shot his arms up in the air.

" _CAN YOU TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY FOR ONCE_?!" She screeched with fire engulfing her entire body as she held a fist up in the air.

She sighed exhaustedly, and lowered her arm.

In the end, she seemed like she was done with dragging the meeting around any longer, as she treaded over to the middle of the room as everybody’s attention was focused on her.

"Anyways, let’s wrap up for today guys. Everybody, make sure you get the rest you need, and let's try to not get killed this time.”  Everyone seemed to have agreed reluctantly, as they began to head off towards their respective destinations.

I sighed in relief when she walked towards the door.

* * *

 

Chopper stares at Zoro with concern. The swordsman had been acting a bit strange ever since he came back.

Though, he's been drinking sake the entire time, like usual. He looked a little tense.

Since Chopper and Zoro were going to take the shift, Chopper felt a little worried.

The reindeer then trotted to the swordsman and tapped him on the arm. 

"... Zoro are you sure you want to do it for tonight? What if you catch a cold _?"_

 

He glances at Chopper lazily. As he held the cup of booze in his hand "Yeah, _yeah, I'll be fine Chopper. I got it."_ He insisted.

Well -- more like brushed off. 

Chopper felt the need to press on, but before he could, Zoro leaned in and quitely asked Chopper to meet him at the back porch.

Chopper could only stare questioningly, before answering with an affirmative nod.

* * *

 

Looking around curiously, my gaze jumped from each of the crew members. Some had already exited out the room, and some were having a conversation about something.

I saw Zoro nodding to Chopper as he carried on out of the room.

Oddly enough, I could see Zoro carrying a giant barrel out of the room. _With surprisingly little effort._

 _'Nobody seems to be too surprised though..'_  I thought while staring at his departing figure with suprise.

After some time, I decided to stay at the table for a bit. I picked up a variety of dirty plates and cups, stacking them to a manageable size.

 _'I guess I can help by carrying out the dishes, right?_ ’ I thought while smiling reassuringly to myself.

As I was picking them up, I noticed that the plates had different shapes and sizes. Consisting of your average plates, and some other, much bigger and heavier plates for the purpose of a feast.

I had a hard time trying to pick up the biggest plate in the center of the table.

As I struggled to lift the said plate, the plates in my hold started to clink each other, drawing the cook's attention.

“Oh, you could put those over there for now, miss.” I heard a voice pop up behind me.

  
I turned around to see Sanji stacking a couple of pots with each other, his light velvet sleeves were rolled up, with little darker colored stripes decorating his entire shirt.

Feeling a little curious, I looked around the mini kitchen that was behind him. “Do you not have sinks here, Sanji-san?”

He reaches for something in his pocket, and pulled out a clean handkerchief while facing me.

“Well, not really. I usually just carry ‘em down to the sink below.” He shrugged, as he wiped his hands on a handkerchief.

I stare at him oddly. “Huh? Well, that’s a bit odd. How’d it get left behind?” I asked.

As I saw him lift a.. swirly eyebrow, I reinforce my statement quickly.

“Uh, I meant; how’d the kitchen sink managed to forgotten when this kitchen was made anyways?” I said while shifting my eyes left and right of the room.

The cook puts his hands in his pocket, and he gazed absentmindedly around at the room. “Well, to be honest… I don’t really know.”

“My guess is as good as anyone’s. Maybe the pipe’s system is a little more tedious to set up from up here? Or maybe it’ll be a little wasteful for the water supplies.” He simply explained.

I purse my lips in thought. "How'd you guys get this ship anyways?" I asked

“Apparently, I’ve heard that Luffy got the merry from Miss Kaya, a girl back at Usopp’s home town, Syrup village.” He mused.

“Syrup village?”

He hums. “Yep. It’s located in the east blue. That was also the place where our… captain gathered all me, moss head, long nose, and Nami together.” Sanji trailed off thoughtfully, as he walked over to the table.

“We’ve been sailing for quite a while too. And I’ve got to say, I’ve met some _pretty **gorgeous women—!**_ I mean, -- we’ve been on a whole lot of _adventures_ too.”

He sheepishly smiled – or swooned as he clasped his hands together. I let out a laugh, sort of. 

“Oh, wow.. So you people made like, a.. crew together to sail out to the.. sea?” I asked snapping the perv out of his fantasies. 

"What was your reason? I-if you mind sharing.. That is!" I added bashfully.

He blinked, and smiled right after. “Well, initially, we all had our own goals and dreams that we wanted to achieve.. However, some of us hadn’t gotten the chance, or weren’t fortunate enough to sail out on our own.”

"And my dream... Is finding the All blue."

"All blue?"

He stared at me with a pause, almost looking suprised.

"Uh, Yep. It's the part of the ocean where all of the seas come to meet together." He explained

"As a chef, it's been a dream that I've wanted to expirience in real life. They say that the fish and the plant life there is truly diverse and can make for a dish truly out of this world." 

"Back when I was in the Baratie, I would've never thought that I'd have a chance at doing it." He lets out a slight snort as the blond stacked some plates on top of each other.

“Turns out, our knucklehead of a captain just might be able to give me that chance.”

Turning his back towards me, he reached out to grab a couple of utensils scattered on the table.

“Ah, so, Luffy-san’s really was the person who lead you all together..” I muttered thoughtfully.

He paused for a second, as his face was turned away from me..

His sudden silence was odd, to me

“Uh, well.. That’s technically the truth?” He answered with an odd tone

I let out a curious hum, as I cocked my head to the side. Though, out of sight, the blond’s face had a look of exasperation as he remembered all the times the captain had dragged them in to the most shitty of situations.

‘ _Eh, I don’t know if calling him "_ the person who lead the entirety of us all by himself” _is a bit of a stretch_.. _He's done a shitty job at keeping us alive_ ’ He thought to himself.

“Uh, am I getting too personal Sanji-san?? Because I could just go if you wa—”

He shook his head “Nah, it’s just that he acts recklessly most of the time, and tends to get people mixed up along with his antics.” He replied with a chuckle.

 

“… And to be honest, yeah. I’ve got to admit..”

“He's the one that roped us together in the first place”

I took notice of the look of fondness he wore as he spoke, it makes me think back to the same one that Robin had worn too. It makes me wonder what sorts of things these people went through..

_'I never knew pirates were like this..!'_

“He can be a real pain in the ass, but, He has done some unbelievable things that I couldn’t even begin to imagine if I’d stayed back.”

Lifting the plates up in one motion, he turned on his heel walking towards the door to my right. Leaving me with that conclusion, as I silently stared at his back.

Just as I opened my mouth, the creak of the door pulled my attention, as the blond looked over his shoulder to send me a considerate glance.

“Oh, and just go ahead and settle down for now, miss. I’m sure you must be tired, you could ask the girls to let you in.” Sanji’s smooth voice echoed around the room, as he insisted to me.

"I’ll carry the rest over miss, it’s fine.” He reassured me with a small smirk. I saw him turn around as the gap between the door and it’s frame lessened, until his figure was gone.

 

* * *

_Click!_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.. shoot, I don't remember if the strawhats actually have a kitchen sink :/ 
> 
> Ah well, it isn't too much imporatant of a detail right??
> 
> Anyways, I've actually been trying to change my writing style a bit.. Idk if it shows here tho..
> 
> I made everyone wear sort of different clothes because I wanted to get a hand at making my own "Arc".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyyyy. Leave a like or comment if you liked it.. Or not.. I mean it's your choice :)) 
> 
> Again! I do NOT own One piece or PMMM in ANY sort of way. And sorry for any OOC-ness


End file.
